The Ghost of Nariakira
by Amaya-Oneesama
Summary: AU. The house on the hill is the oldest building in their neighborhood. It is rumored to be haunted and no one dares go near it. What happens when InuYasha and Kagome are forced to spend the night in it? But not on just any night, on Halloween night, the
1. Act 1: The Beginning

**The Ghost of Nariakira**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I will when I become world dictator.

**Summary:** AU. The house on the hill is the oldest building in their neighborhood. It is rumored to be haunted and no one dares go near it. What happens when InuYasha and Kagome are forced to spend the night in it? But not on just any night, on Halloween night, the scariest night of them all. Kag/Inu. 3rd person narrative

**Author's Notes:** YAY!!! A Halloween story just for you!!! I do not know how many chapters this will be. It could be anywhere from 7 to 12. Well, I think I will just let this story write itself. Oh, I usually put the Japanese endings like –chan, and –sama on the end of names, but I'm feeling a little lazy, so imagine them there if you want to. On with the story!!!

**Chapter Dedication: **None this time

_Three o' clock on a breezy day..._

A crisp autumn breeze blew the burnt orange and deep red leaves around. The sun was shining, but that did not help to prevent the deep chill that permeated Kagome's coat.

Kagome was standing in front of an old, decrepit house. Its pastel yellow paint was peeling, revealing crimson bricks and old, rotted wood. She shivered out of both fear and the cold. Her thoughts were haunted by visions of shrieks and ghosts swarming around the house.

Kagome was so consumed with her daydreams that she did not hear the soft footsteps approach her from behind.

"Boo!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and bellowed into her ear.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. "InuYasha, you asshole! I hate you. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Chill out, Kagome." InuYasha was Kagome's neighbor. He could be a rude, stubborn jackass with a bit of an ego problem, but he also had a sweet, compassionate side. He rarely showed the latter, which had a tendency to make Kagome pissed.

"You know," he began while placing a friendly arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked at his arm and her cheeks lit up in a soft blush.

"There is a legend behind that old house."

"Do tell," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Okay, I will. A man named Nariakira used to live there with his wife. Story goes that his wife was having an affair with another man. One night, her lover showed up at the house in a fit of rage and killed Nariakira out of jealousy. He wanted Narikira's wife for himself. Rumor has it that the house is now haunted; that is why no one lives there anymore."

_Urban Legends...gotta love 'em._

__

_Five o' clock, Kagome's Shrine_

_'Friday night and I have nothing to do.'_ Kagome sighed pathetically. InuYasha was out to a movie with his girlfriend Kikyou. It was such a shame that he had no idea she was cheating on him. But that is in a whole different ballpark. An idea unexpectedly came about in Kagome's head. Her mom, grandpa, and brothers were out, so maybe Sango could come over to watch a movie. She lunged for the phone, berating herself for not thinking of this sooner.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Miroku, if that is you again, I swear I am going to-" Sango's voice resounded in Kagome's receiver.

"Hey, Sango! Calm down; it is not Miroku. I was just wondering if you would like to come over and watch a movie with me."

"InuYasha is not there, I take it."

"Bingo. I feel so sorry for him, I mean, Kikyou is cheating on him and he does not know it."

"It is okay, Kagome. Do not worry. So, do you want me to bring a movie, or do you have one?"

"I have one," Kagome brightly replied. "Is _Zoolander_ okay? That is, like, my all time favorite movie!"

"Hah. I know! You watch it all the time! Okay, well, I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay! Ja!" Kagome placed the receiver back in its cradle and went downstairs to get everything ready.

Sango arrived fifteen minutes later with a sleeping bag, tote bag, and pillow in her hands.

"I did not know we agreed on you spending the night!"

"We did not. I just figured I might as well. I mean, the movie will be over pretty late and afterward, we can gossip and stuff."

"But I did not pick up my room! It is a total pigsty!!!"

"Do not worry. Let's just watch the movie!"

Pretty soon the girls were lying on the floor, stuffing their faces full of popcorn, and laughing at Ben Stiller's hilarious antics. About two hours later, the movie ended and the girls moved upstairs to Kagome's room.

"So, how are things going with InuYasha?"

"Okay, I guess. He put his arm around me today, but it was only in a friendly way. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Well, put it this way. He has to like you some way or another or he would not be hanging around you."

"True. So, how is Miroku? You know, your little lover boy." Sango's face turned a brilliant red, then changed to three shades of purple.

"KAGOME!!! I DO NOT LIKE THAT HENTAI!!!" She then proceeded to bop Kagome on the head with her pillow.

"HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING!!! I WOULD NOT DATE HIM IF HE WERE THE LAST MAN ON THIS EARTH!!!"

"Hahahahahahaha, calm down, Sango. I was only kidding!" Sango's pillow then came crashing down on Kagome's head with a tremendous force.

"Ow," Kagome said while rubbing her head. "That does it! Now it is war!"

Kagome pulled her pillow off her bed and smashed it in Sango's face. The pair continued like this for quite some time. Unfortunately, the phone rang, bringing their pillow fight to an end.

The two girls raced breathlessly down the stairs, giggling the whole way over nothing. Finally, Kagome reached the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?" She managed to pant out.

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha's voice rang out on the other end like a bell.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am at home now. I just-" It was too late. Before he could control himself, he broke down into sobs. Kagome's heart went out to him. What had happened to make him cry like this?

"Hold on, InuYasha. I will be right over." She hung the phone up and turned to Sango.

"Come one. We have to go over to InuYasha's house."

_11:30, InuYasha's house_

A disheveled Kagome pounded desperately on InuYasha's front door.

"InuYasha," She called. "Open the door!"

The door slowly creaked open and Kagome raced inside, leaving Sango behind in the dust. InuYasha stood at the door, tears streaking down his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and it was obvious he had been crying for a while.

"What happened?"

"She dumped me," he managed to croak out.

"Why?"

"Well, we were at the movies, and, and that Naraku character came up to her and gave her a hug and kiss. So, I, I, I asked him what he was doing and he said he was getting ready to take 'his girl' to the movies. Then Kikyou turned to me and told me she liked him better than me." InuYasha collapsed on to the floor. Like I established earlier, he could be sweet and caring, but when he was, boy was he emotional.

Kagome knelt down beside him of the cold hardwood floor and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, shh. Everything will be okay; I promise." She did her best to console him, but on the inside she was practically screaming "YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!" She did pity him, though. It was hard being dumped. Kagome should know: She was the expert at being dumped. She had been dumped so many times, she could write a book on it. First there was Hojou, a kind, nice boy. Kagome had been sure she was going to marry him, but he broke her heart. There had been a lot more since then, but one of the most devastating ones would have to be Kouga.

She had let herself get too swept up into the relationship and was convinced they were meant to be. He had even given her his class ring. One day, he just disappeared; he left no note, no reason, nothing. About three months later, she got a call from him, saying he had moved to the United States. Being an inconsiderate moron like most guys are, he did not tell her because he "did not want to upset her." Yeah, right. He finished their conversation by asking her to mail his ring back; so, she melted it.

Back to the situation at hand, here she was, hugging the man of her dreams. Kagome was ecstatic with joy!

Sango sat watching the pair, a smile slowly worming its way on to her face. They looked so cute sitting like that! There was no doubt about it, she just **_had_** to get them together.

_**You like? Then review!**_


	2. Act 2: Old Acquaintences

**The Ghost of Nariakira**

**Act 2: Old Acquaintances**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I will when I become world dictator.

**Author's Notes: **Woo! I UPDATED! Aren't you guys lucky? Oh, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, tell me why you deserve it! Review responses will be at the bottom. Enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication: **David! I'm gonna miss you so much! Don't leave!!! Well, I guess since you must go...I'll miss ya bunches! It was nice to know ya for a short while...

_7:55, Kagome's house_

"GAHHH!!! I AM GONNA BE SO LATE!" Kagome screamed as she practically flew out of the house. "Bye Mom, Souta, and Grandpa!"

Kagome was too busy waving behind her that she did not see the brown clad figure walk in her path. She collided with him head on.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" A flustered Kagome stood quickly and bowed to the person she had just flattened.

"Heh, once a klutz, always a klutz." Wait a minute! Kagome knew that voice. Startled, she looked up. Time froze for a fraction of a second as she saw the one person she thought she would never see again. At least, she hoped she would never have to see him again.

_8:20, Shikon High_

InuYasha sighed and looked around the room. Where was Kagome? She never missed school. He looked over at Sango who just shrugged.

InuYasha's face fell a little and he decided to look out the window. The sun was shining and leaves were falling gracefully from the trees. The teacher was mumbling something, but InuYasha chose not to pay attention.

He sighed inaudibly; today was not going so well. When he arrived at school that morning, he saw Kikyou and Naraku walking hand in hand down the hallway. Just the thought of that made him sick to his stomach. And now, Kagome was not at school. She was the only person who understood what he was going through, and she was not even here to help him cope. Yep, today was gonna suck.

_Same time, two seats back and one row over from InuYasha_

Miroku sat staring attentively ahead, but his eyes were not on the teacher. His hand started to twitch and before he knew it, his hand had connected with Sango's ass. Sango jumped up five feet out of her chair with a shriek and landed on the floor. Needless to say, she now had everyone's attention.

Sango slowly turned around, her face red out of fury and embarrassment.

"YOU HENTAI!!!!" She drew her hand back and slapped Miroku so hard, his future great grandson received a red handprint. Miroku let a smile find its way to his face.

"I think she likes me," he whispered to himself. Sango, meanwhile, began scribbling all over the notebook page where she expressed her feelings. Every little "I love Miroku" and "Miroku & Sango" was crossed out.

_10:30, An ice cream parlor on the outskirts of Kyoto_

"Why? Why did you come back?" Thousands of questions ran through Kagome's brain as she sat in front of her untouched banana split.

"I wanted to see you. I really miss you. I wish you had come with me. I do not want to miss out on your life." He was lying through his teeth. Even a sixteen year old could tell that.

"Why did you leave? Why did you make me cry? Why did you cause me all this pain?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. He came back just to laugh at her pathetic existence. Things had never been the same since he left. There was always so much crying and grief. The house swelled with it; especially on the anniversary of the day he left.

She had not eaten for days after he walked out. That was probably the reason for her unnatural thinness. Now he was coming back to criticize her, to laugh at her, to make fun of her. And after it all, he would just walk out without a care in the world. She would not be fooled by him, though.

"I am so sorry, Kag. It was something I had to do. I could not help it even if I wanted to." He placed his hand on top of hers. She glared at him, her eyes icy cold, and withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"I do not believe you. You are a liar. You lied to me once and you will do it again. Take me to school now." Kagome stood up from the table and walked down to the car, waiting for the bastard to come and take her back.

_11:25, Shikon High_

Kagome trudged out of the office and towards her classroom. The car ride back contained much tension. Not a word had been spoken and Kagome had looked out the window for most of the ride, trying to stem the flow of tears from her eyes.

At least her third period class was with InuYasha. Of course, the half demon would smell her tears and demand to know what was wrong. She loved the way he was so concerned about her. It made her feel wanted and special; like no one in the world could damage her psyche as long as InuYasha was there.

Kagome walked the final few steps to the classroom door and took a deep, cleansing breath before opening the door. She strolled in and handed her tardy slip to the teacher, then took her seat next to InuYasha.

"Hey. Where were you this morning?" He instantly leaned over to her.

"Something came up." He started to move back to his seat, but stopped and sniffed the air.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Why were you crying?" See, she knew he would be concerned. She just knew it.

"It is nothing. I am fine. Really."

"You would not be crying if nothing was wrong! Tell me! You can trust me, Kag. You are my friend." InuYasha cringed at that last sentence. He would have liked to be more than friends, but he did not know how Kagome felt, so he let his feelings fester around inside of him. What he did not know, however, was that that one sentence hurt Kagome more than anything.

"Well, He is back." Her reply was immediately met with a sharp gasp.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. It is him." The bell then rang and Kagome and InuYasha went on to their next class, still discussing the topic.

_12:00 noon, the High School Cafeteria_

"Miroku," Sango began, "we just have to get InuYasha and Kagome together!"

"I agree fully, Sango, dear. What do you have in mind?" Miroku and Sango had lunch together, but Kagome and InuYasha unfortunately had a different lunch period. It was because of this that Sango and Miroku had no fear of being overheard by them.

"Well," a mischievous smile crept its way on to Sango's face. "You know how scared Kagome gets around Halloween, right? I was thinking that we should dare them to spend Halloween night in that house. Alone. InuYasha will never turn down a dare, but in case he does, we will just start teasing him and calling him a chicken. That alone will make him grab Kagome and force her into the house."

"Just how long have you been planning this?" Miroku asked.

"A few months."

"Are you that obsessed?" Miroku inquired whilst groping Sango.

"Are you that obsessed with my ass?" Sango replied and slapped him.

_12:45, the High School Cafeteria_

Kagome and InuYasha walked to their usual haunt during lunch time, the picnic table underneath the cherry trees. They had moved on from their previous discussion to talk about more adult things.

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Kagome asked. Yep, much more mature...

"I was thinking of going as a cat. My ears would make the perfect guise."

"Haha. What about the tail?" Kagome broke down in giggles at the thought of InuYasha in a kitty costume.

"Uh....I will buy one, I guess. What are you gonna be?"

"I was thinking of going as Hamasaki Ayumi, only with black hair. What do ya think?"

"Can you sing?"

"Course I can!" With that said, Kagome began to sing a beautiful ballad by the spoken singer.

"Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku

soshite soshite bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa

Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto

Iki toshi ikeru mono nara

Sono subete ni

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku

Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

Mamoru beki mono no tame ni

Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni

Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi

Sono subete ga

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou

Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai

Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo

Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo

Toki ni muryoku dakara"

"Kagome," InuYasha began, his eyes wide. "That was absolutely horrible."

"Hey!" She playfully reached over and smacked him.

"I was only kidding! You know that! Really, though, it was beautiful, Kag."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a rosy pink and she looked up at InuYasha. Brown met amber, and all time seemed to be suspended for the two. Finally, Kagome was able to speak.

"Thank you. It means so much to me to hear you say that." InuYasha looked a little confused at this, but smiled all the same. Kagome reached up to give him a friendly hug, and it was then that the bell rang.

_3:45, after school_

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the main building. It was time to go home. Undoubtedly, he would be there, just waiting to make her miserable. She was lost in thought while walking through the crowd, all her thoughts focused on him.

"Hey." She felt someone squeeze her shoulders and felt a warm breath on her ear. Flustered, she turned around, ready to go into a "bf," more commonly known as a "bitch-fit." There was no way someone was going to get away with touching her like that. It was a good thing she looked at her "assailant," though.

"InuYasha, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Ohhh....so that's what smells," he teased. A shocked expression took over Kagome's face, but it was quickly replaced by a grotesque stare.

"You are so gross..."

"Yeah, so? I'm a guy. It's what I do. Now I'll be a gentleman, see? Can I walk you home, Kagome-dono?" Kagome laughed and took the arm he extended towards her.

"But of course!" And so the pair walked home arm in arm. However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of malicious eyes watched them.

_4:15, Kagome's house_

"Please, InuYasha! Please! I know he's going to be in there! Don't make me go by myself! PLEASE!!!" InuYasha sighed and muttered something that sounded quite like "moronic humans" underneath his breath. He did, however, agree to go in with her.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome pushed the door open and shouted.

"Kagome, dear, you're home." Her peppy, unattentive mom walked into the entrance way to greet her. "Oh, hello, InuYasha. Kagome, there's someone here to see you. He is waiting in the kitchen."

Kagome gulped and slowly trudged into the kitchen, InuYasha following her all the way like the obedient puppy he was.

"Kagome," he began. "We need to talk."

Kagome's mouth went dry; something was up. She knew she could not not talk to him forever, so she tried to croak something out.

"Hi, dad," was all she could say. InuYasha nodded respectfully towards him.

"Ah, InuYasha. I have not seen you since you were...really young."

"I can say the same thing for you, Higurashi-san." Kagome's father smiled.

"I always did like you, boy." Just then, Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kagome.

"Well, now that she is here, can you bestow upon us the reason for your visit?"

"Oh, right. Well, you know as well as I that our lawyers have been battling for custody of Kagome and Souta. It just so happens that the verdict was decided yesterday. Your attorney was supposed to send you a letter informing you of the judge's decision. I do not believe you have gotten that yet.

"Anyway, it was decided that I should have full custody of the children until they reach the age of eighteen. They have until November seventh to leave for Nagoya with me. You will still be allowed phone calls and I will take them back every once in a while for visits. Even I cannot deprive my children of their mother's love." Kagome's mother had broken down and her body was heaving with silent sobs. She had not expected this; she was supposed to be the one with full custody, and now her babies were going to be forced to leave her.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, tears streaming down her face. He gently reached his hand up and wiped them away.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry," he whispered to her, pulling her into a loving hug as he did so. Kagome just buried her head even farther into his chest.

_4:15, Kagome's room_

Kagome buried her face into her pillow as she recalled the day's events. Like she had said, he had only come back to cause her more pain. He was going to take her away from her mother, from her home, from her friends, and, most importantly, away from InuYasha. That was what hurt the most.

She could not bear the thought of leaving him. He meant the world to her and now she had to leave. Left with nothing else to do, Kagome concealed her face in her pillow and began to mourn once again.

_4:30, InuYasha's room_

InuYasha paced his room nervously. They could not take Kagome away from him, not now. He was just starting to feel like he knew her. He liked how she accepted him for what he is and he loved her smile. He had to make sure that no one ever took her away from him.

_It was then that they knew, they had fallen in love, hard._

**Author's notes:** YAY! Another chappie finished! I hope you guys liked it! I don't know when the next one will be up. Basketball season just started, so I have games twice a week, and more cheers to learn. See you guys later! Ja ne!

**Review Responses:**

moongoddess07- I updated!!!

animefanatic16- haha! I know...I think that might have been a little OOC though...

Angel6582- Thank you soooo much!!! Oh....so that's what "Author Alert" is for...


End file.
